from ashes to flames
by queen-sheep
Summary: [Victorian AU] Bellatrix finds it all dreadfully boring. A boring ball with a boring prince and boring glass slippers - no, she'll leave that stuff for Narcissa. After all, she's got something far better waiting for her.


_Written for the QLFC S2 - Round 12. Also, I realize that the song verses are out of order, and it's meant to be that way. _

_Dedicated to Rrit, for her prompt on the black sisters. _

* * *

><p><em>Cinderella dressed in blue,<em>

_went upstairs to tie her shoe,_

_made a mistake and tied a knot,_

_how many knots will she make?_

…

It was a rainy afternoon when their mother called them in to the living room. The three of them, lounging in Dromeda's room, obeyed immediately of course. They filed all the way downstairs, right into the lavish room like sheep coming to greet the wolf. Bellatrix swept inside last, shutting the door firmly in the face of any gossipy servants hovering in the hall.

Inside, it was just as chilly as the hallway. The fireplace, while ornate and decorated, held no fire, nor any sort of warmth. Fitting, Bellatrix thought. Druella regarded them coolly over primly crossed legs and carefully folded hands.

"Girls," she said, her tone slow and deliberate, "In a few weeks' time, the prince will be holding a ball to find a wife."

"The prince?" Narcissa gasped, beaming.

"The prince?" Andromeda asked, curious.

"The prince," Bellatrix said flatly, disinterested.

"You all, of course, will be attending." Here, Druella's gaze grew sharp, and the three of them instinctively straightened up. "I expect good results, which shouldn't be difficult for ladies of your stature."

"Yes, mother," they said in unison. There was no debate. There was no argument. What she said was what they did. They were dismissed, and the three of them filed in as silently as they came in.

Once in the safety of Dromeda's room again, however, it was a different story. Narcissa immediately exploded into chatter, her eyes lighting up and her voice a nice, high pitch. Bella settled herself at the head of the bed, right on top of the pillows, and watched the back and forth between her sisters.

"A ball!" she squealed, throwing herself onto the bed next to Bella. "An actual ball! Hey, aren't you guys excited?"

Andromeda shrugged a shoulder. "It'll be like any other social event, I expect. Nothing to get worked up over."

"But the prince will be there this time. Oh, and mother will definitely have new dresses made up for us. It'll be grand! Maybe one of us will get chosen."

Bellatrix and Andromeda shared a glance over the top of her head. If anyone was getting chosen, it wouldn't be either of them. Bellatrix was too bold, too intense, too smothering. She held sharp beauty in her face, and that both held and kept suitors away. Andromeda, on the other hand, was too plain. She would go unnoticed in any crowd. But Narcissa stood a chance. She, with her pale, pale hair and bright blue eyes, already had flocks of young men desperately wanting to court her.

She wouldn't have any difficulty snaring the hapless prince.

Bellatrix shook her head.

"We'll see." Then, to them both, "We should all head to bed now. Mother will be displeased if we go past our curfew."

Narcissa let out a disappointed sigh, and reluctantly stood up. Together, they promptly left the room.

…

_Cinderella dressed in green,_

_went downtown to buy a ring,_

_made a mistake and bought a fake,_

_how many days before it breaks?_

…

The following week was one of the more hectic of ones in Bellatrix's life. They were woken early in the morning and ushered to the tailor. There, they stood for hours upon hours, getting measurements and choosing textures and colors that worked well with their body. After that, it was shopping around town to find the most expensive, the most exquisite jewellery and accessories. They were getting an entire new wardrobe – Druella wasn't sparing any expense. They returned to their mansion briefly to drop off their bags, and then it was off again to find the newest shoes in fashion.

Bellatrix endured all of it with barely a word. The returned home late that night, carriages heavy and loaded with baggage.

The next day, it was much of the same frantic preparations. This time though, they didn't take a single step outside. Now, it was them brushing up their social skills and small talk until all their voices were hoarse. Day three was dancing.

The three of them were allowed a single hour's break after lunch, and they decided to go to the garden. Narcissa collapsed on the nearest bench, and sighed as deeply as she could with her corset still on.

"I hate this," she grumbled.

"Don't be such a child," Bellatrix scoffed. "Who was it that was yelling excitedly about it a couple days ago?"

Her pale skin filled with color, and she seemed to want to lurch to her feet, but thought better of it. "I most certainly did not yell! And don't call me a child! I'm 16 already!"

Andromeda cut in between the two of them before the argument could escalate. "Let's all calm down, shall we? It's been a hard couple of days on all of us."

Narcissa huffed and looked away. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

They were called in soon. Thankfully, after another brutal session of dance, Druella declared the last couple of days leading to the ball to be their rest days. They spent the time watching what they ate, and taking very, _very _good care of their complexion and body.

And then at last, the day of the ball dawned bright and clear.

…

_Cinderella dressed in lace,_

_went upstairs to fix her face,_

_oh no oh no, she found a blemish,_

_how many powder puffs till she's finished?_

…

The peasant children were singing that blasted Cinderella song again. They had been singing the same song for the past couple hours that Bellatrix had been in her room, preparing for the ball. It was completely ridiculous, she thought scornfully, because fairy tales didn't exist in their world.

But despite it all, the verses ran through her mind as she watched the maids powder and draw on her face. Another small army of maids stood directly behind her, pulling and coiling and pinning her luscious black hair until it sat heavy and perfect on her head. She made no move as they left to find the newly bought accessories, and she allowed them to slip on her glass slippers.

It was all very routine. She had done this same thing over and over again, in numerous different settings, in various styles.

But there was something electric thrumming in the air. It made her stand on edge. Something was coming soon.

Before she could think more on that, or wind herself tighter, she was called down with her sisters. Narcissa, as expected, looked radiant in her white and crème ball gown, and her hair down in curls. Andromeda looked nice as well, but she paled in comparison.

Druella, standing right at the front door, swept her gaze over Bellatrix's outfit and then nodded once.

"Let's go," she said. They followed her out.

…

_Cinderella dressed in silk,_

_went outside to get some milk,_

_made a mistake and fell in the lake,_

_how many more till she gets a break?_

…

The ball was incredibly dull. Despite the extravagant ball room, despite the excellent food and wine, there was nothing of interest. Bellatrix expected this, but it didn't stop her from lounging against the wall, sipping at her drink. No one dared moved near her. As such, there was nothing for her to do. She looked around the room, noting Andromeda, who was talking animatedly with a plain looking guy. They matched, she thought absently.

It wasn't very hard to spot Narcissa at all. From the moment she walked in, the prince had been captivated by her. He hadn't made a single move towards anyone else, and Narcissa's face was flushed with a combination of dancing, wine, and happiness. No need for worry there.

Her mother was nowhere in sight, but probably off terrorizing some poor sap into marrying her.

That was when she felt probing eyes on the back of her neck. Bellatrix didn't turn immediately, simply continuing to drink languidly, almost cat-like. Slowly, she turned and met the eyes of a young man standing in the nearest corner.

The electricity in the air hummed.

At first glance, he appeared to be any other noble – a popular one at that.

There was a crowd of eligible ladies surrounding him, and it was no wonder. His handsome face and smooth words that she could hear from where she was at would be more than enough to capture any girl's heart. But he wasn't paying attention to them. No, he was looking at her, and there was something _darker _in there.

Bellatrix felt the corners of her mouth turn up into a smile.

_Interesting_.

But she made no move to get closer. Instead, she swirled the wine in her glass, and, swaying her hips, she sashayed across the ballroom. He didn't follow. She didn't expect him to.

It was in the early hours of the morning that the ball slowly trickled to a stop. Bellatrix met with her family at grand staircase. Narcissa was glowing. Andromeda looked significantly more rumpled than she was when she had arrived. Her mother had the smug grin of someone who had gotten what they wanted. They'd be getting a new step-father soon, then.

And as for her, she could feel those eyes watching her again. Bellatrix didn't look back, instead, casually reaching into her bag and grabbed her fan. As they moved toward their carriage, she dropped it on the steps, and then left.

…

_Cinderella dressed in yellow,_

_went upstairs to kiss her fellow,_

_by mistake kissed a snake,_

_how many doctors will it take?_

…

A week passed. Their household barely noticed it at all, with Narcissa being announced as the prince's new finance. It was all the talk of the towns, and they could barely go out without being bombarded with fake congratulations and smiles.

On the morning of the eighth day, there came a knock at the door. Bellatrix leisurely got up from the armchair.

"I've got it," she said sharply to the servant who had risen.

He gave her a startled look, and then hurriedly rushed away at her glare. Bellatrix ignored his reactions, and waited another five minutes before opening the door.

He stood there, that stranger from the ball, her fan held carelessly in his palm.

"Bellatrix Black," he greeted. "A pleasure."

She didn't ask how he knew her name.

"You kept me waiting."

"An oversight, I assure you. It won't happen again."

"And you are?"

"Tom Riddle," he introduced, smirking at her.

After his last statement, they stood there, regarding each other in the morning sun. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like to go away with me?" he asked. "Somewhere… more suited to your needs. Something… better than this life you have."

They both knew what he meant. He worked in the Underground.

A dark grin spread across her face.

"That works," she said loftily. Bellatrix shut the door firmly behind her, took the proffered fan, and dropped it on the ground. With a _crunch, _the brittle material broke under her heel.

Perhaps fairy tales didn't exist in their world, but her kind did.


End file.
